Broken
by Knife-Of-Romance-my-nemesis
Summary: Edge se retrouve dans le coma, plusieurs lutteurs de la WWE attendent son réveil. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut tout le monde! Alors une nouvelle fic, cette fois-ci, se déroulant dans l'univers de la lutte (ou du catch comme dirait nos chers amis les Français.) _**

**_Ceci est ma première traduction et contient une 20aine de chapitre._**

**_Sarah Levin Colter est une excellente auteur et une très gentille fille. _**

**_Elle m'a donné la permission de traduire toute ses fics que me plairait. Et j'ai tenu a commencer avec celle -ci, car bien qu'on me connaisse d'avantage pour mes fic HP, je suis une grande fan de lutte et Broken et la toute première fic de lutte que j'ai lu._**

**_Je tenais aussi a faire ma part afin de garnir, ne serait-ce que tout petit peu, d'avantage la section francophone des FanFictions de lutte, qui, ma foie, fait plutôt pitié._**

**_Alors c'est partit!_**

**_Rien ne m'appartiens pas même l'histoire qui est a Sarah Levin Colter_**

**_ceci est un slash et contient donc des relations entre hommes, si ceci vous déplait passez votre chemin._**

**Broken**

Par **Sarah Levin Colter**

Traduit Par **Knife Of Romance**

**Chapitre 1**

Adam Copeland avait toujours été un homme très sentimental et irrésistiblement attachant. Il aimait ses amis et ses collègues, il aimait lutter, et il n'avait aucune objection à vivre constamment séquestré dans une petite chambre avec d'autres personnes, le train de vie constamment en mouvement lui seyait bien. Il n'avait pas de problème à assumer sa sensibilité et refusait de permettre à quiconque de le faire sentir moins masculin pour ses sourires coquets ou pour sa complète négligence du 'machisme' comme plusieurs disaient.

Plusieurs fois, il avait dût cité sa ligne favorite : « Je suis ce que je suis mais je peu être n'importe quoi si je le dois »

Il pouvait altéré sa personnalité sur commande pour le boulot, mais personne d'autre n'avait le pouvoir de le changer.

Et c'était ce que la plupart des gens qui travaillait avec lui aimaient à son propos. Mais surtout, ses amis l'aimaient lui. Sa personnalité désintéressée, attentionnée, son sens de l'humour infaillible et sa volonté de faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour bien faire son travail avait gagné le cœur d'à peu près tout le monde qui avait la chance de vivre dans son entourage.

Dans le ring, il jouait le plus grand salaud que Monday Night RAW ait eu depuis longtemps et il avait fait beaucoup pour propulser sa carrière et celle des autres à l'émission.

Mais aussi fort qu'il essayait, il n'arrivait pas à se mettre à dos les fans. Même quand il était au summum de la méchanceté, ils l'aimaient. Plus il devenait méchant, plus les gens qui l'encourageaient redoublaient d'ardeur. Son talent dans le ring et son charisme au micro était déjà légendaire.

Dans sa vie hors du ring, la plupart des gens le connaissaient en tant qu'un des hommes les plus adorables au monde. De l'arène aux coulisses, il semblait être une personne totalement différente.

Alors qu'ils se rendaient à leur vestiaire après un Tag Team Match éreintant, qui s'était terminé de façon décevante pour les deux lutteurs, Randy Orton et Adam (alias Edge) s'arrêtèrent un instant dans une loge pour tenter de reprendre leur souffle avant d'aller se doucher et s'habiller. Ils étaient tout les deux épuisés. Ils s'affaissèrent d'un même geste sur le sofa le plus proche.

Toujours à bout de souffle, tenant sa tête rendue douloureuse par une cascade qui avait échoué misérablement, Adam brisa le silence qui durait depuis leur sortie de scène. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Shawn puisse avoir autant de vigueur dans le ring! John peu nous avoir à cause de toute cette énergie qui court sans cesse dans ses veine mais Shawn a passé les 40 ans! De quel droit a –t-il plus d'énergie que j'en ai? »

« Fait face, Copeland, » Commença Randy, un sourire en coin moqueur à ses lèvres « T'es pas si loin que ça de tes 40ans… » « _J'ai 33 ans_! » Protesta aussitôt le blond. « J'ai encore quelques années devant moi! »

Randy rit et se redressa, s'appuyant sur un coude pour regarder son partenaire.

« Ça va? J'ai vu la façon dont t'as atterrit tout à l'heure. Qu'es-ce que tu cherches à prouver avec ces conneries? »

Edge roula sur le coté afin de relever ses long cheveux blond pour regarder la bosse qui se développait quelques centimètre au dessus de son cou. « Je metterais de la glace en arrivant a l'hôtel. »

« Pas le temps pour l'hôtel ce soir » lui rappela Randy gentiment, en observant la blessure de son compagnon avec inquiétude.

« Tu te souviens? Vince veut que tout le monde le rencontre à la grande salle de bal pour la soirée qu'il a prévu. Aussitôt que ce truc est terminé, on doit grimper dans un avion pour le prochain _Show_. »

« Oh, merde » Lâcha Adam dans un grognement. « Combien de personne vont aller à ce truc dansant déjà? »

« Tout le monde je crois – dans les 3 _show_. C'est la grosse célébration que Vince a organisé pour nous féliciter des nouvelles cotes d'écoutes. »

« Ouais, j'en suis vraiment content mais je suis très fatigué, Randy. » Le Canadien bailla, comme pour appuyer ses dires. Il se rapprocha de son ami pour venir appuyé son dos contre le torse de celui-ci.

Randy eu à nouveau un sourire en coin avant de passer un bras autour du blond.

« Je ne voudrais rien de plus que juste rester couché ici et dormir un peu mais ont doit vraiment y aller. »

« J'ai vraiment besoin de glace » Répondit piteusement Adam. « Ma tête fait un mal de chien »

« Je vais t'en trouver » Randy se leva à regret et franchit la porte en quête de la machine distributrice de glace. Il revint avec un sac de plastique rempli. L'enroulant dans une serviette, il le pressa prudemment contre la partie enflée de la tête de son ami. « Je crois pas que qui que ce soit nous en tienne rigueur si ont est un peu en retard. Je vais sauter dans la douche, va –y doucement, ok? »

Adam acquiesça avec reconnaissance et ferma doucement les yeux. Il ne vit pas son partenaire le fixer un moment, son regard le détaillant longuement, comme perdu dans la vision du blond allongé devant lui.

La sale de balle en question se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un luxueux hôtel et la fête avait déjà commencé quand ils arrivèrent. Habillés chic de la tête au pieds, Randy et Adam était tout les deux très beau. Ils jetèrent un rapide regard circulaire à la vaste pièce. Il y avait assez de nourriture pour approvisionner une armée pour tout l'hiver, et le groupe jouait une mélodie romantique avec des accents contemporains qui donnait une ambiance plutôt décontractée à l'ensemble. Quelques couples dansaient déjà sur la piste plongée dans la semi obscurité, incluant Vince McMahon et sa femme, Linda.

Les gens discutaient de tout et de rien mais l'atmosphère était un peu ennuyeuse pour leur groupe de débiles hyperactifs. Les 2 partenaires échangèrent un regard significatif avant d'observer un instant les autres lutteurs présents, qui eux aussi, semblaient s'ennuyer ferme. Les 2 membres de Rated RKO se dirigèrent ensuite tel un seul homme vers la table ou se trouvait l'alcool.

Randy, une bière à la main, sourit en voyant Adam ouvrir un soda.

« Ça va seulement te garder réveillé plus tard, au moins, je pourrais dormir dans l'avion, moi. »

« Je dormirais quand je serais mort. » Répondit Edge, avec un sourire insouciant.

Une légère tape sur l'épaule le fit tourner sur lui-même pour accueillir John Cena et Shawn Michaels. « Hey, comment ça va les gars? »

« Tout va bien » Répondit John, avec un sourire dont seul lui avait le secret « Comment va la tête? » Demanda-t-il, son regard posé sur Adam.

« Ça fait mal, mais je suis là. » Buvant une gorgée de son soda, Adam laissa son regard errer sur le champion. Il portait un toxedo et son sourire était vraiment des plus plaisant. « T'es chic, Johnny. C'est une bonne chose que tu ne ressemble pas toujours à ça parcontre, parce que ce ne durerais pas longtemps avant qu'un de nous te saute littéralement dessus. »

Avec un rire franc, John attrapa à son tour un soda. «T'as fait ça dans le ring il y a pas longtemps, tu te souviens? Et puis t'es tombé hors du ring et t'as cogné ta tête vide au sol. J'ai bien essayé de t'attraper mais tu avais beaucoup trop d'élan. J'espère vraiment que t'as pas trop mal. »

«Demain soir, » sourit Edge, « J'aurais l'air mieux. Quand tu vois que je suis en plein vol plané, la prochaine fois, attrape-moi et '_Powerslam_' moi, ça aura l'air cool. »

« Si c'était ce que tu voulais ce soir, tu aurais pu m'avertir, j'aurais porter attention. »

« J'ai aucune idée de ce que je faisais, ce soir » Dit Adam, les yeux au sol. « J'ai juste perdu le focus. »

« Regarde la bosse sur sa tête, » Dis Randy, prenant visiblement la blessure d'Adam beaucoup plus sérieusement que le principal concerné.

C'est Shawn Michaels qui approcha ses doigts en premier vers la contusion, puis les doigts de John les rejoignirent quand Shawn siffla doucement. « On verra ce qui arrivera demain » Dit-il. « Tu ne prendra peut-être pas de _Powerslam_ du tout. »

« Oh, je vais bien. J'ai déjà terminé des matchs dont je ne me rappelle même pas, et je m'en suis toujours bien sorti. »

« Ouais, je pense qu'ont est tous passé par là. » La main du HeartBreak Kid vint tapoter amicalement la poitrine du blond. « Prend les choses doucement ce soir, au moins. »

« Promis » lui dit Adam, souriant doucement à nouveau.

La musique changea alors pour une chanson plus vielle, possédant aussi un air plus romantique, mais joué plus rapidement. Shawn commença a suivre le rythme un moment avant de tendre la main a son partenaire de Tag Team. « Allez John, danse avec moi. »

Cena rit mais accepta la main de l'aîné après avoir posé ce qu'il buvait et le suivit sur la piste.

Randy renifla avec un découragement visiblement feint. « Les gars sont 10 sur une seul fille, alors si ont veux danser, ont a pas vraiment le choix, non? » Il tendit galamment la main à son meilleur ami. « M'accordez-vous cette danse? »

Leurs breuvages furent abandonnés sur une table alors qu'ils joignaient les autres danseurs. Randy entoura aussitôt le blond de ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse et prit la charge afin de conduire la danse dans un rythme lent. Avec un soupir, Adam appuya sa tête sur l'épaule musclée de Randy et se laissa entraîné doucement dans la danse. Les yeux mis clos il murmura doucement « Je suis vraiment bien, là. Je pourrais m'endormir là tout de suite dans tes bras. »

Randy ferma les yeux, enfouissant son nez tendrement dans la crinière blonde de son partenaire. « Tu peux tomber endormi dans mes bras n'importe quand, Adam. » Il prit une douce inspiration afin de respirer l'odeur du shampoing du blond et il fut parcouru d'un frisson réprimé d'envie. Il murmura plus bas « Tu est tellement adorable et sexy que j'ai toute les difficulté du monde à être près de toi sans avoir la gaule sans arrêt. »

Sans même relever la tête Adam murmura moqueusement « Tu as_ toujours _la gaule, Randy. »

« Non, plus dernièrement. Depuis qu'on est devenus partenaires il n'y a plus qu'une chose qui m'allume. » Randy s'interrompis pour déposer doucement un baiser dans les cheveux de l'homme.

« Et c'est toi. »

« T'es sérieux? » demanda Adam en levant finalement le visage pour plonger le regard dans celui bleu profond de Randy. Un regard dénué de toutes moqueries, respirant la sincérité.

« J'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. » Répondit Randy, le visage impassible, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à la rafale d'émotions qui l'envahissait. « …Je suis amoureux de toi, Adam. » Lâcha-t-il en un souffle, la voix basse mais ferme, affirmé.

Le sourire de Edge semblait soudain encore plus doux qu'auparavant. « Je t'aime aussi Randy, mais tu n'as pas le CV le plus reluisant du monde, coté amoureux. »

« Pas avec les filles, c'est vrai. Mais avec toi, ça pourrait être différent, tu sais. Tu es plus intelligent que toutes les personnes que j'ai fréquenter auparavant. Tu dis que tu m'_aime, _Tu es un être raisonnable, tu ne juge jamais les autres et tu est tellement beau que ça me coupe le souffle chaque fois que je te regarde. Ça ne peux pas foirer avec toi.'

Edge passa nerveusement la langue sur ses lèvres. « Si je craque pour tout ça, j_'espère_ que ça ne va pas foirer. Tu me connais Randy, Je suis un gars stupide incroyablement crédule qui a le cœur sur la main et se le fait briser beaucoup trop facilement. Alors, si tu n'es pas prêt à quelque chose de sérieux, si tu n'es pas prêt à vraiment t'engager avec moi, ne me fait pas commencer tout ça s'il te plaît. »

« Je _veux _commencer tout ça! » Insista le plus jeune. « Je te veux toi, et une fois que je t'aurais, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit dans le monde entier qui puisse me séparer de toi. »

Adam tenta de réfréner la vague de sentiments que ces déclarations faisaient naître en lui, et pris son courage dans une grande inspiration avant d'embrasser doucement Randy sur les lèvres. Le baiser alluma aussitôt un feu brillant dans ses yeux. « Tout un moment pour me dire ça » Dit il avec un sourire. « Quand on est dans une salle bondé avec une centaine d'autres personnes et aucun moment pour un peu d'intimité avant des heures et des heures. »

« Demain soir, après le _show_, je veux une longue nuit d'étreinte, de baiser, et de sex. » Dit Randy, des promesses plus qu'alléchantes au fond des yeux.

« Merde, dans ta bouche tout ça sonne terriblement _érotique_. » Appuyant son front contre l'épaule de l'autre homme à nouveau, Edge soupira. « Je veux rester comme ça aussi longtemps que possible, tant que l'on est à cette stupide fête. Serre-moi, Randy, fait moi passer au travers, je suis crevé. »

Randy resserra son étreinte et apaisa ses propres sens avec la douce odeur des cheveux blond. Leur danse se poursuivit, même lorsque la musique, elle, s'était stoppée.

John et Shawn observait leur équipe de Tag Team opposée danser avec amusement.

«Si Hunter était ici, il aurait été comblé par cette vision là, il en aurait eu pour des jours et des jours à s'en remettre. »

« Ok, ils sont plutôt sexy ensemble » Concéda Cena en soulevant un sourcil. « Le baiser était bien. »

Shawn lui lança un regard furtif, l'évaluant rapidement. « Alors ça ne te fait rien le facteur mec plus mec? »

« Je me considère moi-même comme quelqu'un de… hum, Versatile. » Répondit John avec un sourire. « Et toi? »

« Ouais, versatile, je crois que c'est le mot. J'aime bien, versatile. » Répondit Shawn portant volontairement son regard sur les deux hommes dansant, évitant celui de son partenaire de ring.

« Es-tu assez versatile pour passer la nuit avec moi demain après le _show_ au Nouveau Mexique? »

« Pour faire quoi? » Demanda Shawn, connaissant déjà parfaitement la réponse, ses yeux cette fois-ci plongé dans le bleu clair de ceux de John.

Cena haussa les épaules avec un sourire avant de faire glisser sa main vers le haut, puis le bas du dos de HBK. La main tomba finalement sur les fesses de l'aîné et serra fermement. « Tu pourrais me donner un peu de tout ça peux –être? » Suggéra – t-il en chuchotant à l'oreille de Shawn. Il vint appuyer son front contre celui du plus vieux et lui fit une moue adorable, leurs regards à nouveau soudé.

Shawn ne pus retenir le sourire en coin qui naquit sur ses lèvres. « Un vrai charmeur » Ironisa-t-il avec exagération. Puis plus sérieusement il reprit. « Johnny, regarde un peu la différence d'âge, ici. »

Le regard incompréhensif du champion suffit à démontrer qu'il ne saisissait pas l'importance de cet aspect. ' Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à faire avec quoique ce soit dans l'histoire? »

Shawn le fixa un instant. « Et bien, »Il concéda lentement, « Je suppose que tu m'a eu sur celle-la. Je n'ai pas de bonne réponse à te donner. »

« Alors c'est un rendez vous? »

'…Peut-être. On sera ensemble tout le voyage, on peu en parler. »

John sourit victorieusement et attrapa sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Shawn, avec une hésitation peu convaincante lui permit un baiser mais détourna la tête quand le plus jeune en quémanda un second. « Plus tard, sois patient un peu. » Shawn arrêta de danser et entraîna John hors de la piste. Trouvant rapidement des sièges à une table près du mur du fond, ils s'installèrent, regardant les autres danseurs.

C.M Punk regardait Maria danser avec Chris Master depuis près d'une heure. La piste de danse était encore presque vide, et la fête toujours aussi ennuyante. Il pensait à quel point il attendait le voyage d'avion à venir. Il réalisait a quel point c'était pathétique, mais la soirée était une torture jusqu'à présent.

« Tu veux danser? » Une voix profonde le tira hors de sa rêverie et il le va la tête pour voir le visage de « L'Animal », Batista. Un peu surpris par la requête, il hésita un instant. "Hum…" Il haussa d'abord les épaules puis acquiesça. « Sur, pourquoi pas? »

Batista pris son bras et l'entraîna au centre de la pièce, le faisant tourner quelquefois afin qu'ils se retrouve sous les lumière les plus brillantes. Et puis, soudainement, c'était comme si toute l'idée d'hommes dansant avec d'autres hommes était tout a fait courante, et toute la pièce se rempli de couples dansant.

La fête n'était pas exactement excitante mais elle se termina dans une ambiance beaucoup moins morne que dans laquelle elle avait commencée. Par le temps que tous se rendent à l'aéroport, toute la compagnie semblait un peu plus proche, ce qui était le but premier de cette soirée. Ce qui fit, bien entendu sourire McMahon.

Punk se retrouva à voyager avec Batista, et se surpris à en être plutôt content. Leur arrivé au nouveau Mexique fut accueillit joyeusement par les lutteurs épuisés, qui avait quand même plusieurs heures devant eux avant de pouvoir dormir. Ils se confortèrent en se disant qu'après ce _show_, ils auraient ensuite plusieurs jours avant le prochain.

À Suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken

Broken 

Par Sarah Levin Colter

Traduit Par Knife Of Romance 

Chapitre 2

Le _show_ de Raw à débuta de la même manière qu'à l'habitude. Les promos sur l'écran, quelques matchs pour commencer, puis vinrent les plus intéressants, par conséquents, les plus violents. Jeff Hardy, Umaga, Johnny Nitro, Carlito, Torrie Wilson et plusieurs autres superstars divertirent le stade bondé, et tout le monde semblaient attendre avec impatience le _main event_, qui se trouver à être un _Tag Team match_ revanche, Cena et Michaels contre Edge et Orton, et les deux équipes allaient toute les deux très mal. L'excitation grandissait à mesure que la soirée avançait.

Adam se redressa un peu trop rapidement après avoir lacer ses bottes et le vertige s'empara de lui un moment. Il agrippa une chaise pour conserver son équilibre et secoua sa tête pour tenter de se reprendre. Il sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches et succomba aveuglement aux bras de son partenaire.

Randy secoua sa tête, inquiet. « Je n'aime pas ça. » Dit – il pour la troisième fois depuis leur arrivée. Il serra le blond plus fort entre ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. « Ne prend aucunes grosses chutes ce soir, au moins, ok? »

« Je ferais seulement ce que je dois faire. » Promis Adam, s'appuyant contre lui. « Donne-moi juste une minute pour que je me reprenne. Il n'y a aucun moyen de m'en sauver de toute façon, je dois y aller. Je te laisserais faire la plupart du travail, mais laisse moi au moins avoir juste un _petit peu_ de plaisir, ok? »

Randy lui fit gentiment levé la tête pour l'embrasser. « Le plaisir viendra plus tard, quand on sera sortis d'ici » Promit-il doucement. « Je ne pense qu'à ça. »

La tendresse entre eux était on ne peu plus réciproque et semblait émaner de chacun de leurs gestes. Retournant le baiser, Edge acquiesça. « Moi aussi » Répondit le blond, la voix basse. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de soupirer et de se séparer à regret. « C'est l'heure d'y aller. »

Ils observèrent les _Tag Team Champions _se rendre sur le ring et attendirent que leur propre musique commence afin qu'ils puissent entrer a leur tour. Alors qu'ils se rendaient vers le ring, accompagné de plusieurs huées, Randy commenta sèchement : « Hey bien, au moins c'est évident que nous ne somme pas dans une ville de 'Méchants' ce soir. »

Grimpant sur le ring, ils firent alors face à leurs opposants et entamèrent les préliminaires. Randy et John débutèrent le match, et alors que Randy prenait rapidement l'avantage, John passa la tape à Shawn. A partir de là, il y eu plusieurs échanges de tape entre Cena et Michaels, avant que Shawn, fatigué de tabasser Randy, décide finalement de coincer Randy dans le coin pour le forcer à donner la tape à son partenaire.

Edge s'en sortit très bien les premières minutes, mais quand Cena entra sur le ring et le jeta durement dans les cordes, son cerveau déconnecta soudainement, l'aveuglant, le rendant à moitié inconscient. Le champion hissa le blond sur ses épaules, se préparant a effectuer sa prise de finition, le _FU_, mais il eu hésitation et stoppa son mouvement. Une main sur la cuisse d'Adam pour bien le tenir, l'autre à l'arrière des cheveux blond, sentant la bosse sous ses doigts et la lourdeur du poids sur ses épaules il se sentit obligé de demandait, tentant de ne pas briser son personnage, « Hey, pédé, ça va là-haut? » Il bondit légèrement sur le bout de ses pieds pour secouer son ami un peu, et il le sentit balancer sans résistance.

Edge était inconscient. John lança un regard paniqué à Shawn, puis à Randy avant de secouer sa tête vers l'arbitre pour lui signifier que le match était terminé. Parfaitement conscient du fait que toute cette scène pourrait tuer leurs personnages à tout les quatre, il allongea prudemment le blond sur le ring et s'agenouilla près de lui, tapotant sa joue dans l'espoir de le réveiller sans obtenir de réponses. Randy et Shawn enjambèrent les cordes pour le rejoindre, clairement inquiets. Cena pressa son oreille contre la poitrine du lutteur évanoui et fit signe à l'arbitre qu'il n'arrivait pas à attendre quoi que ce soit dans le bruit de la foule.

L'arbitre demanda aussitôt une civière mais Shawn décida de régler le problème lui-même. Il appela la foule au silence, un doigt sur les lèvres. Il fut récompensé du geste par un silence presque total, quasi religieux, ce qui les surprirent tous. Appuyant à nouveau sa tête contre la poitrine de son ami, cherchant à entendre un battement de cœur ou à percevoir une respiration. N'en obtenant pas, il secoua à nouveau la tête de dépit et se plaça rapidement afin d'effectuer la réanimation cardiaque. Pressant ses deux mains en de forts coups sur le cœur du blond, il poursuivit ensuite en relevant son menton, forçant sa mâchoire à s'ouvrir, pinçant son nez pour tenter de le réanimer par bouche-à-bouche.

Agenouillé à ses cotés, les yeux de Randy étaient suffisants pour faire comprendre à tous qu'il était complètement terrifié.

« Fait –le respirer, Johnny, stp! » Il semblait presque supplier, prenant la main d'Adam pour la serrer entre les deux siennes.

John dût effectuer les techniques de réanimations au moins une vingtaine de fois et il commençait à être très frustré car ses efforts semblaient vains. « Ou sont les foutus infirmiers? » Cria-t-il. 

Le silence était tel que même les plus lointaines rangées de spectateurs l'entendirent. Fébrilement, tout le monde se mit à chercher des yeux le personnel médical. 

Shawn lança un regard à l'audience bouche- bée et vit que tous les fans étaient debout. Les mains recouvraient les bouches un peu partout, le bâtiment entier semblait figé dans une expression universelle d'appréhension. À par un chuchotement occasionnel, on aurait pût entendre une mouche voler.

Finalement, après ce qui sembla une éternité, Adam, les yeux toujours fermés eu une inspiration profonde, ce que la plupart de l'audience, grâce au plan très proche de la caméra, furent témoins. Randy fut le plus rapide à réagir, plaçant aussitôt son oreille sur la poitrine de son partenaire. « Il respire et son cœur bat! » Annonça-t-il presque aussitôt, des larmes emplissant ses yeux.

Les infirmiers choisirent ce moment pour enfin arriver, poussant difficilement une bruyante civière le long de la passerelle de métal jusqu'au Ring. John ne leur porta aucune attention. Il était agenouillé, ses yeux restant plongés dans ceux de Randy pendant un long moment. Une main soutenant toujours la nuque du lutteur inconscient, il tâta l'artère pour sentir le pouls, et sût aussitôt qu'il était bel et bien vivant. L'interaction muette entre les 2 membres opposés de Tag Team en disait davantage que ce que n'importe quelle audience avait pu être témoin auparavant. L'intensité de l'échange était telle que s'en était presque intimidant.

Les infirmiers brisèrent leur cercle et leur prirent Edge, vérifiant ses signes vitaux avant de le transférer avec l'aide de Randy sur la civière. Ils se dépêchèrent à le sortir, suivit de près pas Randy, déterminé à ne pas laisser son partenaire s'éloigner de son champ de vision.

John Cena resta immobile, toujours à genoux, l'air totalement dépassé alors que leurs deux amis disparaissaient en coulisse. La main de Shawn sur son épaule fut tout ce dont il fut conscient pendant quelques minutes, se laissant dériver dans le flot confus de ses pensées. Et puis, le bâtiment au complet explosa dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements alors que tous les fans scandaient soudain son nom à l'unisson. « Cena!Cena!Cena!Cena! » Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le sol tremble dût au niveau élevé de décibel. La lèvre de John se mit à trembler d'émotion. Avec l'aide de Shawn, il se remit difficilement sur ses pieds et resta un instant debout, la tête basse, les yeux au sol. Quand il leva la tête, les cris de la foule devinrent plus fort encore, et il leva les deux mains dans les airs pour les remercier.

Se tournant vers Shawn, il le serra fortement dans ses bras, et quand il se défit de l'étreinte rassurante de son ami pour faire face à la foule bruyante, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Les cris augmentèrent à nouveau, si toujours est-il que cela était possible.

À Suivre


	3. bonne nouvelle! : Uptade

Hey tout le monde : Super nouvelle: jai recontacter Sarah et elle m'a envoyé les fichier, la traduction peu recommencer, je sais que vous aviez tous perdus espoir mais vous allez avoir la suite de Broken! Je me met la dessus immédiatement ;) il devrait y avoir une uptade bientôt, mais soyez gentils, cela fait des lunes que je n'ai rien écrit en francais! lol


	4. chapitre 3!

Part 3

Après le show, plutôt que de se rendre a l'hôtel tel que prévue, 4 membres de la compagnie se rendirent ensemble a l'hôpital. Vince McMahon y entra, suivit de près par John Cena, Shawn Michaels et Jeff Hardy. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la réceptionniste, ils reçurent un regard froid, ce qui à leurs yeux, leur indiquait que la jeune femme n'écoutait pas du tout la lutte. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient appris à détecter les fans d'un seul coup d'œil, et celle-ci n'en faisait définitivement pas partie. Il n'y avait aucun signe de recognition lorsqu'elle leur parla, d'un ton froid et distant.

' Que puis-je faire pour vous?'

'Edge' Répondit McMahon, soupirant dramatiquement. ' Grand, Blond, Inconscient? Quelque part là-bas?'

Dit-il en pointant l'aile d'urgence qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Elle avait l'air totalement perdue.

' Un Lutteur? Transporté ici il y a une heure? Adam Copeland?'

Elle plongea dans ses registres. ' Je vais vérifier. Allez vous asseoir et je laisserais le docteur savoir que vous êtes ici. Il sera avec vous dès que possible.'

Abandonnant la lutte, Vince alla se trouver un chaise ou se laissé choir.

Une infirmière apparut quelques instants plus tard pour déclarer ' Une très grand, et très mignon jeune homme à l'arrière aurait bien besoin de ses vêtement. Il voudrait savoir si un d'entre vous aurait pensé à lui emmener.'

Shawn sourit, de l'air d'un homme qui a fait son devoir en lui remettant les vêtements de rechange de Randy.

' J'ai bien pensé qu'il en aurait de besoin.'

'Aussitôt qu'il est habillé il pourra venir vous voir et vous dire ce qui se passe' Elle eut un sourire rassurant avant de repasser la porte, les bras chargé de vêtements.

Quand Randy apparu quelques minutes plus tard, la détresse était clairement visible sur son beau visage.

' Il est en train de passé un scanner.' Dit-il. 'Il est dans le coma. Personne ne peut me dire ce qui se passe, c'est comme s'ils ne savaient rien. Ils traitent les gens comme si ce n'était pas de leurs affaires que leur meilleur amis soit peux-être en train de crever!'

'Comme pour chacun d'entre vous, j'ai des documents me donnant le pouvoir de prendre les décisions pour lui s'il est incapable de parler pour lui – même.'

Déclara McMahon.

' Vraiment?' demanda Cena.

'Oui. Mais espérons que je n'ai jamais a l'utiliser pour quoi que ce soit.'

'Ils ont fait des prises de sang.' Leur dit Randy. 'Je suppose que vous voudriez les résultats de ces test là avant quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'était sous aucunes influence, Vince. Je te le jure. Il ne voulait même pas boire une bière à la fête hier soir.'

'J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait une bosse sur la tête.'

'Ouais, et une plutôt grosse. Il était étourdit avant le show.'

'Vais-je devoir commencer a vous faire examiner chacun votre tour avant chaque show?' Demanda Vince, exaspéré.' Il n'aurait pas dû monter dans le ring comme ça! Lorsqu'un de vous est blessé, un peu toujours trouver une solution de rechange, Randy. Pourquoi l'a tu laissé y aller?'

Randy haussa les épaules, l'air misérable. ' Parce que je suis un connard.' Sa voix se brisa.

Vince le fixa un instant avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Lui tapotant doucement le dos, il tenta de le réconforter. 'C'est pas ta faute, tu ne savais pas. Ce business n'est pas infaillible. C'est risqué, tout le monde sais ça. Tout le monde sait combien tu tien a lui. Ne laisse pas ce que j'ai dit te mettre le blâme sur les épaules. Tu m'entend? C'est pas ta faute.'

Randy s'accrocha a lui. ' J'aurais pu l'arrêter. J'aurais dû.'

Vince secoua la tête. ' On ne peut qu'attendre et voir ce que le docteur aura a dire.'

La conversation qu'ils eurent, pendant l'heure d'attente suivante fut plus réconfortante pour le jeune athlète. Shawn proposa une prière et la récita alors que tous joignaient leurs mains. Et alors que les 'amen' étaient prononcés, un docteur dans la trentaine entra dans la salle d'attente pour se diriger vers eux.

' Je suis le dr. William Jaggers.' Il tendit la main pour serrer celle de Mr. McMahon. 'Je regarde Raw tout les lundi soir, ' dit-il 'j'adore!'

' C'est ce que j'aime entendre, ' Répondit Vince en lui rendant sa poigné de main. ' Maintenant, comment va mon poulain?'

Le docteur s'assied avant de commencer. ' Il est dans le coma.' Annonça-t-il. ' Selon Randy il aurait subit une blessure hier soir…' Il jeta un regard au jeune homme avant de reposer ses yeux sur Vince. 'Il avait une immense bosse dans un très mauvais endroit, et ça a causé une hémorragie. Un caillot de sang semble s'être développé. J'ai contacté un spécialiste, Dr. Ortega, et il devrait être ici d'ici quelques heures. D'ici là. Tout ce qu'ont peux faire c'est espérer que le caillot ne bouge pas.'

Le regard de McMahon trahit son inquiétude. 'Va-t-il mourir?'

Le docteur ne pouvait apporter une réponse satisfaisante. ' Je ne sais pas. Si ce caillot bouge – si il se rend dans un endroit plus profond, ça pourrait le tuer instantanément. Si le caillot trouve son cœur, cela coupera la circulation de son sang. Ce qui le tuerai. Mais s'il reste ou il est, le Dr Ortega devrait pouvoir le retirer.

'Et dans ce cas là, il sera OK?' demanda Randy, plein d'espoir dans la voix.

'C'est ce qu'on veux. C'est le but que l'on vise.'

Cena lui, vit bien que le pronostic était moins qu'engageant. ' Vous ne vous attendez pas a ce qu'il survive, pas vrai?'Demanda –t-il directement. Ce qui arracha une grimace a ses collègues.

Le Dr. Jaggers laissa échappé un long soupir.' Je met sa vie entre les mains de dieu, Mr Cena, et dans les mains du DR. Ortega, quand il arrivera.'

The doctor heaved a deep sigh. "I am putting his life in God's hands, John Cena – and in the hands of Dr. Ortega, when he gets here."

Randy obtint la permission d'attendre avec Adam, mais fut bien avertie de ne pas le bouger de tout. Il devait être laisser exactement de la manière dont les docteurs l'avaient positionné afin d'éviter que le caillot bouge. Lorsque l'infirmière leur lança un regard avant de sortir de la chambre elle vit la main de Randy bouger au dessus des cheveux blonds de son partenaire. 'Ne touchez même pas ses cheveux! Ne prenons pas de risques!'

Randy acquiesça et laissa sa main tomba sur ses genoux. C'était une véritable torture de ne pas pouvoir le toucher. Rester là a ses coté à regarder son torse bouger, reconnaissant qu'au moins, il respire toujours.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge étaient plus lentes qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été.

L'aube se levait lorsque le chirurgien tant attendu arriva enfin. Il traversa l'hôpital rapidement sans un mot, observa les photos du scanner a la lumière un bon moment avant de brusquement ordonner que l'on prépare le patient pour une chirurgie immédiate.

Randy fut rapidement jeté hors de la chambre, pour découvrir dans la salle d'attende, ses amis les plus loyal toujours là, endormis. McMahon était assis bien droit dans sa chaise mais sa tête retombait vers l'arrière. Sa bouche était ouverte et il ronflait doucement.

Jeff Hardy était recroquevillé d'une manière qui semblait hautement inconfortable avec sa tête appuyée sur un des bras de bois de sa chaise. Son cou le ferait souffrir au réveil. Les 2 restant était les tourtereaux. La tête de Shawn reposait sur l'épaule de John et la tempe de celui-ci était appuyée contre le distributeur de soda.

En s'asseyant près de Jeff, Randy laissa un soupir tremblant échappé de ses lèvres. Il s'étira pour donner une claque a la fesse droite de Jeff pour le réveiller. ' Pose ta tête ailleurs.' Dit-il simplement et l'autre homme changea de position pour se réinstaller exactement de la même manière, mais de l'autre coté. Après un moment il releva la tête et demanda ' Comment est Adam?'

'Ils l'emmènent en chirugie. Il vont retirer le caillot de son cerveau.'

"Oh, merde.' Jeff frotta ses yeux, essayant de s'ajuster à l'éclairage aveuglant de la salle mais sa vision restait incertaine. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, et tenta de penser a quelque chose de réconfortant à dire a son ami.

' Hum… Tu voudrais, euh un câlin ou quelque chose?'

Randy acquiesça de la tête, un sanglot s'échappant. 'Ouais.' Répondit-il avant de d'étendre ses bras pour atteindre Jeff.

Jeff l'étreint fortement et ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment.

Shawn se redressa en baillant. Randy était dans une drôle d'étreinte avec Hardy, les 2 semblait somnoler. Il se demanda un instant quel tragédie avait pu le conduire dans ce scénario. Mais tout d'abord, il devait trouver une salle de bain. Alors qu'il se levait, le soudain manque de poids sur l'épaule de John le réveilla et il grogna. ' Où tu vas?' demanda-t-il , trop endormie pour que sa voix sonne autrement que très rauque.

'Doit aller aux toilettes, rendors toi.' Shawn caressa doucement sa joue, ce qui aurait pu le rendormir s'il avait été plus confortablement installé.

Les voix réveillèrent Vince et Randy, mais Jeff ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que Randy se défasse de l'étau de ses bras. Regardant autour de lui, Vince demanda l'heure qu'il était.

Shawn lança un coup d'oeil a l'horloge sur le mur. 'presque 9 heure.'

Qu'arrive-t-il avec Adam?' Demanda le patron, se tournant vers Randy.

' Il est en chirurgie.' Répondit Randy, vide d'émotion. L'épuisement était clair dans son regard. ' Le chirurgien spécialiste est arrivé, il a regardé les photo et bam! Ils ont embarqué Adam et m'ont foutu ici à attendre.'

Vince sauta sur ses pieds et alla directement vers le bureau d'information pour questionner (ou intimider, dans ce cas, les deux mots sont synonyme) les 2 femme qui y étaient postées. Elles n'avaient pas d'information a lui donné bien qu'elles auraient adorée pouvoir le renseigner, et promirent de demander aux employés de trouver quelqu'un pour leur parlé dès que possible.

Le propriétaire de la WWE replaça son veston et leur rétorqua que cet 'employé ' devrait venir les trouver a la cafétéria '

Elles furent bien sur d'accord et tous partirent en recherche de nourriture.

Ils prirent du cafés et quelques beignets ils virent bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient réellement d'appétit. Le café disparu en un temps record mais les beignet restèrent sagement au milieu de la table, intouchés.

Ils attendirent, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge. A 10h 35, Randy eux une soudaine pensé hautement traumatisante.

'Pensez-vous qu'ils ont rasé ses cheveux?'

La mâchoire de Cena sauta, ' probablement.'

Jeff tapota doucement le dos d'Orton. 'Les cheveux repoussent, vieux.'

'Ouais je sais, c'est juste que...'

'On _sais _, Randy. ' Dit Shawn. 'On a tous vu comment tu ne peux garder tes doigts hors de ses cheveux. On sympathise avec toi, mec, mais si perdre ses cheveux permet de sauver sa vie, ça vaux le coup.'

'Ouais, définitivement' Répondit Randy.

'Tu pourras lui acheter des casquette?' Suggèra John.

Une femme parfaitement mise se dirigea d'un pas confiant vers eux et se présenta. 'Je m'appelle Carol Davis, l'administratrice ici. Je veux vous exprimer combien je suis désolé que l'un de vos collègues ait dû subir une chirurgie ici.

'Est- il sortit dejà?' Demanda McMahon.

'Il vienne de le ramener dans sa chambre et selon Mr. Ortega, tout s'est bien passé. Je vais devoir le laisser vous parler du reste, je n'en sais pas plus.'

'Alors il va vivre?' demanda Randy. Il préférait être direct que de tourner autour du pot.

Elle le regarda avec compassion. ' Je crois que ses chances sont bonnes.'

Randy se leva et la serra fortement dans ses bras.


	5. Chapitre 4

_AN/ hey ^^ super happy de pouvoir vous donnez déjà un autre chapitre __^^ bon ca devient un peu a l'eau de rose, mais bon, cest toujours agréable pareil ;)_

Chapitre 4

Batista faisait paraître tout le monde petit en comparaison alors qu'il se tenait au milieu d'un groupe d'employés de l'hôpital qui s'étaient rassemblé pour lui parler. CM Punk semblait encore plus petit à ses cotés. Ils serraient mains après mains lorsque les lutteurs de RAW arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente. Quand l'équipe vit Cena, ils se précipitèrent vers lui pour des autographes et d'autres poignées de mains. Ils étaient excités et pressé de mettre chaque nom sur un bout de papier.

Enfin un peu seul avec les autres superstars, Batista leur donna chacun une rapide embrassade avant de demander comment allait Adam.

Ils prirent tous siège, en laissant un seul inoccupé. ' On nous a dit que la chirurgie s'est bien passé.' Répondit McMahon. ' C'est tout ce qu'ont sais. Nous attendons que le chirurgien Mr. Ortega vienne nous en dire plus.'

'Et toi, tu tiens le coup?' Demanda Dave se tournant vers Randy. ' Je sais combien tu es proche d'Adam… Tu doit être sacrément inquiet.'

' J'ai l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar.' Dit Randy, secouant la tête. ' Je voudrais juste pouvoir me réveillé et m'apercevoir que rien de cette merde n'est vraiment arrivé.'

'Ouais, ça serait bien, c'est certain.' Sourit tristement Punk. 'Je me suis sentit comme ça souvent, alors je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire.'

A ce moment là, une autre grande silhouette entra, et ils se levèrent pour accueillir John Bradshaw Layfield. Son visage se fit grave alors qu'il prenait le dernier siège. ' Vous avez l'air morts, les gars.' Dit-il. 'Quand es-ce que vous avez vu un lit la dernière fois?'

Il y eu un soupir général.

Jeff leva les yeux vers lui. ' Un lit…C'est un de ses gros truc carré tout doux avec ces petite chose moelleuse dessus, hein?...Je crois que j'en ai déjà vu, mais cela fait un long .long, très long moment, vieux.'

Avec un grand bâillement, Shawn déclara ' Je crois qu'il faut faire quelque chose a ce sujet là. Les jeune on oublier ce que fait un lit et si je n'en trouve pas un bientôt a mon pauvre vieux corps, il va abandonner et je me retrouverai à l'arrière avec Adam.'

John posa une main sur son bras. ' On s'en ira aussitôt que l'on aura eu des nouvelles' Promit-il avec un sourire.

Randy regarda un moment ses amis qui semblait tous avoir passé une nuit accroché a la corde a linge. ' Fait chier que tout prenne autant de temps!'

'Ça a toujours été comme ça.' Lui dit JBL. 'Je crois que l'on a tous passé plus que notre temps alloué dans ces endroits.'

Peu de temps après, un homme paraissant plutôt bien, le teint foncé et les cheveux corbeaux s'introduit entant que le Dr. Jose Ortega.

' Je suis celui qui a opéré votre Mr. Copeland.'

Ils étaient automatiquement tous à ses pieds. ' Asseyez vous Dr.' Proposa Cena, offrant son siège. 'On veux vous remercier d'avoir sauver Adam.'

'Il sera transféré aux soins intensifs pour qu'on garde un oeil sur lui constamment dans quelques heures. Comme on vous la dit, une hémorragie s'est produit dans son cerveau, et un caillot s'est formé.' Comme Punk était assis sur la chaise a coté de la sienne il se mit a l'utiliser comme model afin de montrer exactement aux autres où le caillot se situait. Un de ses doigts parcourait en diagonal le derrière de la tête de Punk. ' Le caillot couverait environs de là, à là. Et nous avons dût la retirer au plus vite car a long terme il aurait couper complètement la circulation du sang dans cette partie du cerveau.'

' C'était un gros caillot alors. ' Commenta Vince.

'Énorme. Mais on l'a enlevé maintenant. Les dommage fait aux cerveaux lui-même semble minimal, mais nous devront garder un œil sur lui pendant un certain temps pour s'en assurer.'

'Est-il toujours comateux?'

'Pour le moment. Cela pourrait durer un jour, une semaine, peux être même plus. Les comas ne sont jamais typiques, chaque cas est différent. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Il faut juste être un peux patient, et l'on verra vite quel genre de coma est le sien.'

'…Avez vous dû raser sa tête? ' Demanda Randy, mal à l'aise.

Le docteur sourit, un peu comme on sourit a un enfant inquiet. ' Vous voulez garder les cheveux?'

Randy regarda tristement ses pieds.

'On a raser environ ça.' Après avoir laissé Randy penser aux beaux cheveux blonds perdus.'

Il souleva les cheveux de Punk et les sépara a la racine afin de pressé le bout de son pouce sur la peau du crâne. ' C'est tout ce qui manque, environ la grosseur d'un dix cents. Et il en reste plein pour couvrir. Il nous a seulement fallu 2 point de suture pour refermer l'incsision. Ne vous inquietez pas, il était toujours 'mignon.''

'Vous avez fait une laparoscopie!' Sourit Shawn. 'Ça, c'est super!'

' Oui, moins vague, et moins long a guérir.' Regardant Randy il ajouta 'Et moins de perte de cheveux. Une laparoscopie est faite avec des caméras, et ça fonctionne bien.'

Vince acquiesça, satisfait des explications. 'Mais vous ne pouvez pas nous dire quand il sera sur pied, pas vrai?'

' Non, je ne peux pas prévoir, Mr. McMahon.' C'était le premier signe montrant qu'il était familier avec les personnages de la WWE. ' Vous ne pourrez pas le remettre dans le ring trop tôt. En fait, il est possible qu'il ne puisse pas revenir. Il y a une chance que sa condition le rendre totalement inutile d'un point de vus de business pour vous'

'Dites- nous de quelles conditions il pourrait souffrir.' Demanda Batista, assis dans sa chaise, penché vers l'avant, ses deux coudes appuyés sur ses genoux.'

'Plusieurs choses pourrait se produire en fait.'

'Nommez en une.' Le pressa Cena.

' Un ACV par exemple.'

Ce seul mot eu le don d'appesantir leurs cœurs. 'Beaucoup de personnes on ici des désordres d'ordres émotionnels, après ce genre de blessures.' Cela améliorerais de beaucoup ses chances s'il peux complètement guérir avant de faire quoi que ce soit de physiquement exigeant. Un seul _body slam _pourrait rouvrir la plaie, et une hémorragie pourrait resurgir. Il doit être extrêmement prudent pour un bon moment. Aucun activités, pas d'entraînement, pas de brusqueries et plus de bosse sur la tête! Je réalise qu'avec vos style de vie, vos corps ne sont pas habitué a rester assis a regarder la télévision, mais tous mes patients on besoin de passer par là, pour les premiers 3 mois, peux être d'avantage. Rien de plus exigeant que marcher.'

Les lutteurs le fixèrent comme s'il venait juste de leur lancer une bombe au visage. Personne ne dit quoi que ce soit.

'Qu'es-ce que j'ai dit pour que vous soyez tous aussi mortifiés?' L'accent espagnol du docteur semblait encore plus évident lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase.

C'est Jeff qui répondit. 'Hum, docteur, je ne sais pas si c'est physiquement possible pour aucun d'entre nous de vivre ainsi pour aussi longtemps. Je sais que moi je ne pourrais pas. Nous sommes_ lutteurs_, ce qui se traduit assez simplement par _cinglé_. Je ne peux pas imaginer Adam rester inactif aussi longtemps.'

' il peut le faire.' Dit fermement Mcmahon. 'Il l'a déjà fait auparavant. Lorsqu'il s'est brisé le cou. Il est resté tranquille pendant un ans. Et il est quand même revenu en force. Il peut le refaire.'

' Ce n'est pas facile d'être brisé, Jeff.' Répondit Ortega. ' Je ne le prendrais pas très bien non plus. Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour guérir et vivre mon futur. C'est le mot clé. Il va _vivre_ si il suit les règles.'

'Et il ne vivra pas s'il ne suit pas les règles?' Dit Punk, leva un sourcil.

Le docteur hocha de la tête. ' Un seul levé, une chute, pourrait être la dernière chose qu'il fera jamais.'

' Alors il restera assis sur son cul a écouter le hockey, les jeux télévisé et la lutte jusqu'à ce que vous lui disiez qu'il va assez bien pour revenir.' Déclara McMahon d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique.

' Je suis heureux d'entendre ça.' Dit le docteur avec un sourire. 'Et je suis très heureux de voir que vous n'est pas ce salaud réduisant ses employés a l'esclavage que vous jouez a la télévision.'

Vince souris fièrement. 'Je suis plutôt convaincant, pas vrai?'

'Très convaincant. Ma femme veut vous tuer. Mais bon elle veux aussi tuer Edge, et quand je lui dirais que je viens de sauver sa vie, elle seras très fâché contre moi.'

JBL eu un sourire en coin. ' Mais vous lui direz quand même, n'es-ce pas?'

'Absolument.' Lw docteur se leva, souriant au groupe. 'Ce fut merveilleux de vous rencontrer tous. Et j'espère vous revoir dans les prochaines semaines. Je suggèrerai maintenant que vous trouviez un endroit pour vous reposer. Cela prendra plusieurs heures avant que Edge reprenne conscience. Et ça pourrait en prendre d'avantage. Vous avez plus que le temps pour dormir. Je vous assure qu'il est entre bonnes mains ici.' Il serra la main de chacun et quitta la pièce.

Avant de partir Randy, ayant usé de son charme pour convaincre une infirmière de le laisser entrer, alla voir Edge une dernière fois avant d'aller se reposer. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans l'avoir touché au moins une fois et, passant ses doigts dans les vagues blondes de sa chevelure, pressa un doux baiser sur le front de l'homme avant de lui chuchoter un 'Je t'aime' et sortir de la pièce.

JBL, Batista et C.M Punk restait en ville pour quelques jours, alors après divers échanges de numéros de cellulaire, ils trouvèrent tous des chambres. McMahon partageait sa chambre avec Randy et Jeff, pour garder un œil sur Randy, mais John avait obtenu une chambre privée pour lui et Shawn. Il avait ses propres plans.

Ils partageaient leur première douche en plus de 24 heures, s'enlaçant, s'embrassant sous le jet d'eau. Chacun leur tour il se lavaient mutuellement, en profitant pour laisser leurs mains errer et découvrir ce nouveau territoire. Se rinçant, ils s'embrassèrent encore longtemps. Les baisers devinrent langoureux, les touchés de plus en plus aventureux. Shawn laissa s'échapper une respiration tremblante, plongeant son regard dans le bleu des yeux de John. ' Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un comme ça… J'ai l'impression que mon âme entière en est feu…'

John lui rendit son regard, les yeux pleins d'admirations. ' Tu es tellement beau que je pourrais te prendre ici et maintenant.' Murmura-t-il. ' Mais je veux que ce soit bon, je veux que ce soit fait de la bonne manière.'

Le baiser suivant acheva de briser les barrières. Fermant le jet d'eau, John attrapa des serviettes et entreprit de les sécher tout les deux. Shawn était impossible, a peine capable de se tenir sans s'appuyer sur lui, mais il réussit à le sécher partiellement, de passer une brosse dans ses longs cheveux, et de l'entraîner vers le lit. John le fit glisser sous les couvertures, attrapa la bouteille d'huile achetée un peu plus tôt, et se glissa à ses cotés. Tremblant de nervosité, il l'embrassa de nouveau.


End file.
